Our little Miracle
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: In life things don't always go has we want or expect it, that's something Abby and Gibbs and Abby will discover.


**Our little Miracle**

**Title:** Our little Miracle

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: M

**Classification**: Romance, fluff

**AU:** Shannon and Gibbs have never existed for this one and They are just a few years younger (5 years max)  
Spoilers: none

**Summary:** In life things don't always go has we want or expect it, that's something Abby and Gibbs and Abby will discover.

**Warning**: **Sexual content**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** **Thanks to finlaure for her beta work.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

**This one is one outside the box again, don't ask me what is going with me, I just can't seem to stop writing lately and I guess it's up to you to think if it's good or bad LOL Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this little piece too, even if it's not much.**

**Dedication to finlaure, this is my birthday present for you, I hope you'll like it.**

She was sure of it now, in six and half months, there would be someone new sharing their lives. Abby smiled at the thought. She was going to be a mom, finally. They were going to be parents. As she recalled about the last two months she didn't understand how she didn't realized it.

Sure she didn't really have the classical symptoms that went with a pregnancy, but she should have picked a few things up. But then again she had been too busy wondering why she didn't get pregnant. Abby laughed at herself. How stupid had she been? So stressed thinking the worst things, when, in reality there had been nothing to be afraid of in the first place, her mind had focused itself too much on wanting a baby. That's all it had been...

**000**

They had been playing with the thought for a while and weren't really against the idea about having a baby together. After sometimes, Abby stopped taking the pill, but they weren't really focused or obsessed by having a baby.

After sometime, Abby started longing for a baby, a fact she would never admit to the man she loved so much since the first time she'd laid eyes on him.

Abby realized she'd never thought about having kids before, she'd thought her job was too demanding and that she loved it too much, and her relationships with men had never been very successful before... The men came and went in her life and she hadn't loved any of them enough to even considering becoming a mother, but with Jethro Gibbs things were different.

With him she'd envisioned it more than she'd want to admit it to herself, he is her missing piece, the one she can rely on whenever she needs, and talk to whenever she needs. Gibbs is the first man she's able to simply watch for more than five minutes without saying a word. With him she could snuggle and watch some TV or listen to music without being annoyed or in need to do something else.

Being with him doing nothing but cuddling was just a simple pleasure. She had never known anyone she had experienced that with. As she was standing by the window a thought occurred to her. She had been lying to herself and to him when she had said that it didn't matter to her. The fact was, she wanted a baby so much it was driving her crazy. A lonely tear ran down her cheek.

But she would cope with it. Abby would not put pressure on him in any way to have a baby she loved and respected him too much for that.

**000**

A smiled appeared on her lips when she remembered a particularly night about two months ago...

His hands caressing her naked body as if she was the most precious thing he'd ever held in his hands. Kissing her softly and deeply at the same time, letting his tongue caress and explore the insides of her mouth until he knew every square inch of it. Each of his kisses seemed like they were sensuality itself.

Gibbs always made love to her that way; he would always make sure to make her feel safe and loved. Abby knew each and every time, she was the most important person in his world.

Jethro then let his tongue explore her body the same way it had explored her mouth licking every curve slowly and hungrily at once, it made her moan in pleasure. He made her feel incredibly sexy and desirable. Another thing no other man she had been with could achieve. When he looked at her with his icy blue eyes, Abby could just drown herself in them.

His exploration of her body had continued, leaving a wet trace between her breasts and heading down to her belly and stopping just a few moments above her navel, she was losing control over her body, her hips lifted from the bed on their own account, she felt him smile against her skin in satisfaction.

His tongue continued its journey down until it was met with her soft dark curls. The last barrier before it would meet her most intimate part, its final destination. A loud moan of pleasure met his ears the moment the tip of his tongue reached the most sensitive part of her, she never wanted him to stop, it felt so good. Her hips jerked up when he licked her in a certain way it didn't take long before she quivered in pure pleasure as her orgasm hit her, but Gibbs didn't stopped what he was doing which had for effect to keep the exquisite sensations rolling inside her, and she screamed his name in pure ecstasy.

Withdrawing, he watched as her body shuddered and eventually calmed down. Gibbs placed feather like kissed on her belly and moved upwards until his lips met hers in a languorous, passionate kiss.

Abby let go of his lips after a moment in need of air. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, Abigail." Gibbs said leaning down to kiss her again

Breaking the kiss slowly she said, "I let the *Abigail* pass for once. What you just did to me was amazing. I'm still in awe at how you always know where to touch me and make me loose all sense of reality. You've always been able to do that, even during our first night"

He caressed her nose with his softly and whispered, "It's because I know you, Abbs, but most important, my heart knows yours."

Abby caressed his cheeks softly and lifted her head up to catch his lips with his for a deep passionate kiss. In need for air, they broke the kiss, a little of breath, Abby murmured in a very sexy voice. "Take me up to cloud nine, again, Marine."

"Aye aye, ma'am!" Gibbs replied in a hoarse tone.

His right hand caressed her the left side of her body, brushing her bottom down until it reached her knee, his fingers hooked behind her legs and hooked it up, the particular movement, made her gasp when she felt his manhood against her center of emotions. He pulled a little more at her leg and kissed her as he entered her. She moaned into his kiss. It was so good to have him inside her, to feel whole.

And that is exactly what Gibbs did, taking them both up on cloud nine again. Moving inside her slowly, withdrawing almost entirely before driving back in, taking his time, trusting in and out slowly over and over again driving her insane with need for more. Gibbs knew though he couldn't take it for much longer because his own body was starting to stiffen up, and his manhood was becoming painfully hard.

"Gibbs, please," She gasped in need.

He teased her just a tiny little bit longer, just so that when he would trust into her, they would be there together. It was exactly what happened when he trusted into her hard one last time. Making them both scream each other's names when both their bodies shuddered as their pleasure rolled through them in waves.

Jethro collapsed on top of her, but rapidly managed to support his weigh on his elbows in other not to crush her. His brushed a lock of black hair out of her face before bending down and meet her lips for a soft and tender kiss.

When their lips parted he murmured once more to her how much he loved her.

"I love you, too, Gibbs."

Then he rolled off of her and onto his back. Abby made a little noise of disappointment due to the lost of contact with his body before cuddling up to him. Laying her head, on his chest, right above his heart so she could listen to the steady beat of it.

Gibbs smiled happily and pulled the covers up on them, before falling into a peaceful sleep as he held her into his arms.

**000**

She had cried so many silent tears because her wish hadn't been granted, crying silently watching at the blue skies outside through a blurred vision because she wanted so much to be a mommy...

And now here she was again crying at a window watching at the blue skies through a blurred vision except that this time she was crying of pure happiness.

Telling the man she loved was what she had to do.

A smile lit up her face when she heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" She heard his voice say.

An instant later his felt his arms encircle her waist and his lips brushing her neck with a kiss.

"Hey, beautiful." Gibbs says against her skin and she shivers, closing her eyes at the soft sensation.

"Hey, yourself," Abby answers, letting her hands caress his forearms before her fingers intertwine with his.

"How was your day? Not too boring? I know how much you hate staying at home."

"Special," she told him with emotions in her voice he didn't miss.

"Oh, special, how so?"

"I went to the doctor today, for a checkup."

Gibbs pulled back a little and turned his head to look at her. "Nothing wrong, I hope?"

Abby turned her head as well and stole a kiss before saying "No."

She saw the relieve wash over his face at her two letter words. And she smiled and he saw a new light shining in her eyes.

"There's something, you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Her smile grew wider then. "Remember the last time, I asked you to take me back to cloud nine, again, Marine?"

Gibbs nodded his head, how could he forget that night? It had been really amazing and exhausting. He also remembered it specifically because, Abby never asked him to make love to her again twice the same way.

"We didn't come back down from cloud nine alone that night." She told him as she turned into his arms to face him.

He looked at her with questioning eyes at first, then the meaning her words sank in and he beamed at her. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Abby nodded, leaning forward to touch her forehead with his.

"You're going to be dad."

"You're going to be a mom" He murmured

"We're going to be parents" they said together.

"Our little miracle when one plus one makes three" She said, happily.

"Yes, our little miracle." He repeated, leaning to kiss her.

THE END


End file.
